The Poet and The Pendulum: The Expanded Edition
by The White Russian
Summary: EXPANDED AND REVISED! Ryan Evans is the luckiest guy alive. He has everything you could ask for, but when faced with the choice between Family and your True Love, who would you give up in order to save the other? TRYAN slash.
1. Prologue: Good Times, Bad Times

"_Welcome to your first day of high school here at East High. My name is Ms. Darbus, and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year."_

'_Great…this woman is too bubbly for my taste' thought Troy Bolton._

"_We're going to start off today by playing a little game. I want everyone to stand up and make a circle. Come now, don't be shy." said the Darbus. _

_We all stood up and complied with her command._

"_Now I want us to all hold hands and everyone tell something about themselves."_

'_Geez, what is this? Kindergarten?' Ryan Evans wondered as he held his hand out to the brunette boy next to him. The boy took his hand shyly, and for a second they made eye contact. _

_They all went around the circle until they reached Ryan. _

"_My name is Ryan Evans, and I like to dance." He stated proudly. _

_The boy next to him blushed something fierce before speaking up,"I'm Troy Bolton, and I like to play basketball."_

_The two boys were temporarily blinded as someone took their picture. _

'_This is gonna be a long four years.'_

'_Welcome to East High'_

* * *

_**Welcome to my story, kind reader.**_

_**This is a tale of true love and tough decisions.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Now,**_

_**Enjoy the rest of**_

_**The Poet And The Pendulum: The Expanded Edition**_


	2. Blame It On My Wild Heart

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Only the plotline belongs to me. :'(

Read. Review. Much appreciated.

This is the first chapter of the first major story in a three-part tale. The first story is about love: when faced with the choice between Family and your True Love, who would you give up in order to save the other?

With that said, ladies and gentlemen

Let us begin

**Chapter One: The Wild Heart **

Of

**Part One: The Poet and the Pendulum**

Of the series:

**Fires of Unknown Origin: The Veterans of the Psychic Wars**

This version of the story has been expanded and revised from the original 'Poet and the Pendulum'. I hope that this new, improved version is just as enjoyable as the original.

* * *

"Hey there, Troy!"

"What's up man?"

"Hiya hot stuff!"

In one ear and out the other. That's how every day of my life begins. Girls falling all over me, guys asking for basketball advice…just another day at East High for me. My name is Troy Bolton. I'm the captain of the Wildcat's basketball team and son of its coach. I was the star of the Twinkle Town musical last year. Life is good.

Well, almost.

After the whole scandal about the basketball star wanting to sing and dance in the school musical…well, that was a bit of a sexuality crisis. It wasn't being on stage that scared me, there are more people at every basketball game than there were at the musical premiere. No, what really scared me was seeing the way those people looked at me. The entire crowd of girls had that sparkle in their eyes like "Oh My God. I just found my dream guy." But then there were a few guys who had that look in their eyes. The moment I saw that look directed at me, something in my brain just clicked. It was an entirely different feeling than when a girl pinches your butt, or when a guy gives you a friendly hug…oh no. This time, I, Troy Bolton – the perfect East High golden boy - knew I wasn't so perfect.

Then after the show, me and Gabriella hugged each other and went our separate ways to the dressing rooms. When I got in the boys' room, there sits none other than Ryan Evans...still wearing one of his Berets of Doom. Gosh, I despise those things with every fiber of my soul. They practically scream "GAY" to everything around them that has any spark of intelligence. I was expecting Ryan to start yelling and going nuts because I stole his lead part in the musical, but no. He only stood up and shook my hand and said, "You and Gabriella make a good team. I'm impressed." "Thanks Ryan," was all my mouth could manage to spit out. The next few seconds are a blur to me still. All I remember was a slight touch all around me and a pleasant wave of heat flowing through me. I think he hugged me, but my brain refuses to allow myself to actually believe that Ryan Evans hugged me. All I can clearly remember about those two minutes is the door closing and then looking down at the front of my jeans and thinking, "Damn hormones."

A few weeks went by. Life stayed virtually the same. Gabriella has barely left me alone for five minutes. Chad and all the guys keep asking when I'm gonna finally ask her out. Part of me wants to just do it and make everyone shut up, but the other part of me is saying no. Lately, the thought of girls and boobs and anything girl related has made me want to puke. But oh well. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Thursday morning rolled around, and I had made up my mind to ask her today. The team had all agreed to steer clear of me this morning so I could have some privacy. The two of us usually walked around through the halls with Chad and Taylor, Jason and Kelsi, and even occasionally, Sharpay and Ryan.

"Well, gee…it's so quiet this morning. Ryan and Sharpay both had a scene to work on with Kelsi…Jason needed to make costumes for the musical, and Chad had to help find Taylor's tonsils in a dark cave somewhere?" Gabriella voiced aloud. She and I were strolling through the halls making small talk like we would any other morning. I knew I needed to ask her soon, or risk losing my nerve. I stopped and turned to face her.

"Hey Gabriella? Can I…um…can I talk to you about something?" I said, gulping down the lump in my throat.

Gabby was standing there in all her 5'4 glory, hands clasped behind her back, bottom lip poked out in a pouty sort of expression, swaying slightly. Any other man would've been hard pressed NOT to find this adorably cute, but not me. Not the great Troy Bolton. I had to be the one that wasn't too moved by her display of girly-ness.

"Um…how about we meet in the garden tomorrow during lunch?" I said.

"Ok, sure. I'll see you then Wildcat."

She turned and headed down the hall towards her first class of the day. Where does this leave me? I'm still standing in the middle of the hallway watching her leave. I walk over to the set of lockers on the wall and slide to the floor and rest my head in my hands. I can't believe I chickened out of it. I had a perfect chance to ask her to be my girlfriend with no one around to gawk at us or to "Ooooohh" and "Aaaahhh" at Troy Bolton scoring a chick. All that, and I freakin blew it. Nice one, Wildcat.

* * *

_RING! RING!_

"Ouch! Shit!"

I can't even see my hand on the end of my arm in the darkness of my bedroom as I fumble for the switch to my lamp. '_Who the hell is calling me at…wait a second…what time is it?!'_ Finally, the light turns on…my eyes are screaming at me to turn it back off before they melt out of my face.

_RING! RING!_

Where did I put the damn phone?!

"Hello?"

"Hey, Troy. It's Gabby. What're you up to today?"

"Gabby, I know you're my girlfriend now, but it's 6 o'clock in the morning."

"So? I have to wait all day just to call you?"

"Yes"

I can't believe she called me a 6 a.m. I will NEVER understand what makes women tick.

"You never answered my question…what are you doing today?"

"Nothing at all. It's Saturday…you know I never do anything on Saturdays."

"Well, you know what today is, right?"

"No, should I?"

Oh good heavens. Now she's gonna come up with some crappy excuse about why we should hang out today.

"Today is the day AFTER our one month anniversary. And I called to tell you that Sharpay and Ryan are throwing a party later at their place. You wanna go for some late anniversary celebration?"

"Yeah, sure Gabs. I'll pick you up at seven."

Anything to make her happy and shut her up. I've spent the last month…no wait, the last month and A DAY putting up with her constant driveling and whining. Girls are so clingy and weird. I just don't get it.

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK!!_

"Oh hi there Troy. Gabriella will be down in just a minute. She's still fixing herself up." Gabby's mom said as she opened the door. "Won't you come in and sit down for a moment? It's cold out tonight."

I may loathe Gabriella's dramatic style of flirtation, but her mom is so much more pleasant to be around. She's always smiling, always trying to make you feel better or help you out with something. She's not just Gabby's mom, she's everyone's mom.

"Hey there Wildcat," said a voice from the stairs.

I looked over to see Gabriella in a beautiful blue dress. She gives me a quick twirl to show it off before glancing over my button-up shirt and blue jeans.

"Leave it to Troy Bolton to under-dress for an Evans party."

"Gabriella! Be nice to the boy, he's only dressed that way to make you all the more beautiful," her mother scolded. That's plus two brownie points for Gabby's mom.

"Bye mom! We'll back sometime around midnite or so!" Gabriella called as we headed out the door.

"Bye guys! Have fun!! Be safe!" her mother called back. She waved from the front porch as we started up the truck and headed off.

* * *

"Hi there Troy. You're looking good tonight, bud. And wow, Gabriella!! You're gonna break a few hearts tonight too," Sharpay practically sings as she let us into her huge house. The party is alive and kicking. Who knew that the Evans' could throw a party like this? Geez, that stereo system alone must've cost a fortune. Taylor and Chad are already here. I swear one of these days, he's going to suck her face off the way he kisses her. Kelsi is over in the corner trying to put the moves on Jason. Good luck there. Ryan is running around in a pair of snug jeans and a white wifebeater shirt. It really looks amazing on him, and he finally ditched his trademark fedora. Now he's got this wide rimmed bucket hat that sets off his outfit like a lightbulb. Oh my god, he just smiled at me. I think I just melted into a puddle on the floor. Wait a second, what am I thinking?? I'm a guy, he's a guy. I'm not gay, and he's not gay. Damn, those eyes are just beautiful. I've never seen a shade of blue like that before, not even in my crayon box from kindergarten.

"Troy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course"

Gabriella always seems to notice things when you don't want her too. She's a nice girl, don't get me wrong, but she has the worst timing of anyone in the world.

"You sure? For a second there I thought you were gonna start drooling all over yourself. You wanna tell me who out there has you all hot and bothered?" she asks with her eyebrow raised. Every move she makes causes her dress to ruffle and sparkle in the corner of my eye.

There is no way in Hell that she knows. No way. It's just not possible. I officially hate women from this moment forward. She's decided that she wants to sidle up next to me and get all up under me and give me a good view of The Goods. Damn, that really is a nice view but I really want it to be Ryan up under me and wrapped around me.

"Um…Gabs?? You mind letting of me long enough for me to go find the bathroom?"

She sort of has this pout on her face that I suppose she wants me to think is cute. Women are some strange creatures. I don't even know why we guys bother with them sometimes. I remember the first time I started feeling this way about other people in that way. It's not a particularly fond memory, but it was a major turning point in my life...

"_Great job guys! Hit the showers!" Coach Jack Bolton called to his team. Basketballs clattered all over the floor as they were dropped and forgotten as the Wildcats Varsity team, last year's state champions, sprinted towards the showers. Jack had never been prouder when the team won that championship trophy. His own son, Troy, was the captain of the basketball team. He watched while the now seventeen year old raced by him towards the locker rooms. _

_***_

"_Troy! Dude, that shot was awesome!" Chad nearly squealed. He had been patting me on the back for nearly five whole minutes now over a shot I made from half-court. I just kept nodding and smiling and secretly wishing Chad would shut up. The rest of the Wildcats had already raced off to rinse of the sweat and musky smell of practice. I was still trying to get Chad to leave long enough for me to slip off my pants and head into the shower…but the fuzzily-challenged boy just didn't get the hint. If I had been in the same situation a few months ago, it would've been no big deal for me to undress in front of Chad. I'd done it many times before. But a little while ago, I suddenly started noticing a few small details about the rest of the team…the golden tans that shined in the light; the sweat slowly running down their bodies; the rippling muscles that defined their toned physiques…it started slowly, but soon built to a fever pitch where all I was noticing were the small minor details about the guys. Every day after practice I could feel my blood pulse faster and my senses go on high alert. I had never felt this way about anything except Gabriella, and even that was a mild reaction compared to this. I even found myself violating sacred Man Law and looking below the shoulders in the showers after practice. I'd learned pretty quick that I shouldn't do that, or else I'd have to race out of there to hide certain issues that the other guys didn't need to see. Maybe I'm ga-_

"_Troy? Trrroooyyyyyy? Hello in there, anybody home?" Chad said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I must've been daydreaming…again. That seemed to happen more often these days. _

"_Huh?" I slurred. Chad stifled a snicker while he looked at me like I was a tee-total moron. I felt all the blood rush to my face while he walked away. I slipped off my pants and headed into the showers – several of the team members were already done and on their way out. I made my way into the showers and turned on the showerhead next to Chad. He was already halfway done and looked like a drowned rat with his mop of hair weighted down by the water. I closed my eyes and let the hot water cascade over my body and wash off the sweat. It's times like these when you could just lose yourself._

* * *

I still remember the moment that I found out that Troy and Gabriella beat out me and Sharpay for the lead roles in the musical. That was a major self esteem blow, especially to Sharpay. Then again, it was bound to happen sometime, and I'm glad it was Troy that did it, rather than some self-proclaimed drama genius who would rub it in our faces. Troy isn't like that though. He's everything a woman wants and everything a man wants to be. Tough. Strong. Sexy. Tan. Athletic. Just plain old HOT.

After the premiere show, I was in the dressing room, moping around in my best Euyore impersonation. Then walks in Troy Bolton himself, the god of all things sexy and beautiful. He looks amazing in that solid stark white basketball suit he has on, even though it's a bad choice for a costume. It was right then that the crush I had on him clicked in my brain. He's all flustered from his first time on stage in front of an audience, and he's slightly sweaty. He looks a bit shocked to see me in the dressing room, but oh well. He'll get over it.

I stood up, not wanting him to feel like I was a threat to him. I walked over and shook his hand. "You and Gabriella make a good team. I'm impressed," was all I said. In some bizarre momentary lapse of reason, I reached over and hugged him tight before departing like a bat out of Hell.

I never did find out exactly what he did or said after that hug incident.

As the Drama King Ryan Evans, I had been through many phases. One does not become the leader of a school drama team without SOME criticism. I had always had aspirations of being a famous rock star. That dream died the day I set foot on a stage. Instead, I decided I wanted to act. It fit my personality better than rocking out every night to stadiums full of people.

"Ryan, have you seen my facial cream?"

Enter the devil incarnate, Sharpay Evans- my sister and counterpart. She's always been the evil half of me but I love her anyways. I'm one of the few who really does. She has legions of fan boys after her for her beauty. But none of them really care about Sharpay Evans. They just want a trophy girlfriend who makes them look like some sort of Sex God. Only one man alive fits that description and he's the one guy who has never shown an interest in Sharpay - Troy Bolton.

"No Shar, I haven't. Have you checked your vanity?"

Ha. That was a good joke. I don't usually consider myself a funny person, but every now and then I have this stroke of genius and I make a funny joke.

Oh, well. I'm a 16 year old guy with a crush on another guy. I live with a woman who's evil vibe could rival that of Lucifer himself. Now I'm a joker too. Ha. Just blame it on my wild heart.

Ω

End Chapter One

To Be Continued


	3. Tomorrow Never Knows

**The Poet and the Pendulum: Expanded Edition**

Chapter Two:

**TOMORROW NEVER KNOWS**

* * *

Time after time, day after day, I've watched my brother become an amazing man. I'm generally known as the more popular and (in)famous of our duo, but in reality, I'm only working to be everything that he is. He outshines me in everything.

I am Sharpay Evans, the self proclaimed diva-queen and female superstar of East High.

I'm no stranger to insecurities. I've worked for years to make a name for myself, and I've spent countless hours perfecting my appearance in front of a mirror. Ryan is content to just take it as it comes; if he ends up world famous, then that's fine with him, or if he ends up living paycheck to paycheck to make ends meet, then he's fine with that too.

It's always fascinated me how the things that I want most are the things that are just handed to Ryan like candy. Show-stopping looks. A naturally magnetic personality. Troy Bolton. The latter is a big one.

I've known Ryan was gay for a little over 18 months now. It's not an issue to me. He's my brother and nothing he does is going to change how I feel about him. On that same note, it's not much of a secret to me that Ryan has a bit of a thing for Troy….but then again, who doesn't? Ryan hasn't told Troy yet. I keep telling him that he needs to tell Troy or at least bring up Troy's obvious unhappiness with Gabriella. Who knows…Ryan might even end up with Troy if he played his cards right. Wait a minute, that sounds so shallow. No wonder everyone thinks I'm such a bitch if I say things like that. Note to self: Stop thinking shallow thought about your brother's love life. It's not nice, but still, tomorrow never knows what will happen.

I decided to sit down in the chair next to the overfilled couch that's struggling to hold up Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor. They're all laughing except for Troy, who has his arm around Gabriella. He looks totally miserable. I motioned to Ryan to come over, which he did.

"Do me and Troy a favor, and go rescue him from Gabriella over there. He looks like he's really unhappy."

* * *

It's never easy to watch Troy become everything we all work to be. He's got everything I could ever ask for, and more coming to him than most people will ever see in a dozen lifetimes. My name is Chad Danforth, and I am Troy Bolton's best friend.

He's an amazing guy, who can make even the most complete failures feel like they succeeded in accomplishing their wildest dreams. I guess it must be that too-sweet-to-be-real smile that he has. It's addicting.

I've long wondered how Troy had gotten to this place in life. It's like someone upstairs has this little set of dice that helps decide what choices we get to make next. Troy's must all have good things on them. It's ridiculous sometimes.

I've been sitting next to him in classes for a long time now…I lose count how many years. We're juniors in high school now, so you do the math. I've stood by him on the basketball court for an equal number of years. And now I find myself sitting on the opposite end of the couch in the Evans' living room as Troy. He's holding a Coke can in his hand and has the other hand wrapped around Gabriella's shoulders. He doesn't look too happy about that one. Then again, he hasn't looked happy at all ever since he asked her out. I don't think he really wanted to and everyone, myself included, pressured him into doing it. Poor guy.

"Hey Troy!" I hear.

It's Ryan. He's walking towards us with Taylor in tow. Taylor parks it next to me before handing me a soda and putting an arm around my waist.

"Hey, how about we go for a walk? You look like you could use some fresh air," Ryan asks Troy. Troy jumps up faster than I thought possible since he had Gabby in his lap. She looked a tad miffed at being shoved off. Troy didn't even say a word to her as he and Ryan walked off. Her eyes bored a hole in the back of Ryan's head until they turned a corner down a hallway. That was the last I saw of either of them that night.

* * *

Troy answered his phone for the billionth time that day.

"Hello?!" I growl into the phone. These stupid things can be SOOOO irritating when they ring non-stop.

"Hey Troy! It's Ryan."

"Oh hey Ry. What's up?" I said, a slight grin already sneaking its way onto my face.

Lately we've been hanging out some. I can't explain it, but I'm just drawn to Ryan like a fly to honey. It really reminds me of the feelings you get when there's this girl that you really like – it's that little butterfly in your stomach feeling.

"O nothing. I'm bored and I wanted some company. You wanna come over for awhile?"

"Sure Ryan. Give me a minute to get ready and then I'll head on over."

I don't know what it is. I always seem to have a much better time with Ryan than I do with Chad or any of the Wildcats.

Chad is a great guy, but he's certainly not Ryan Evans. Ryan doesn't have that obnoxious 'fro that always gets in his (and everyone else's) way. Believe it or not, I've actually come to notice that Ryan wouldn't be Ryan without his trademark hats. I've always hated them until I noticed just how much of a part of him they are. Great. Now I sound like some girl with a huge crush on him. Dammit. All we did today was sit in his room and play games on his GameCube. Nothing amazingly wild or romantic or anything erotic, we just sat there. And here I am making a whole grand romantic moment of it all. Dammit Troy, you're really losing it now.

* * *

"_Here Troy, this is your controller." _

_I accepted the offered gizmo with many buttons and flopped down on the floor to attempt to beat Ryan at the game. We sat there for hours trying to outdo one another. We both love Halo, but we eventually called it a day. Four hours of high tension gun fighting is enough to drive most people crazy. _

"_Holy crap!! Where'd that bullet come from!? I didn't even see the guy shooting at me?!" I yelped. Ryan just laughed his smug ass off as he pulled the trigger button on his controller. I watched in dismay as my little gun-toting dude with an attitude problem fell to the ground, dead, once again. Ryan had gone easy on me the first go-round and let me win. Every time after that, he smoked me so badly I couldn't figure out what was going on. _

_  
"I GIVE UP!" I yelled and tossed down the controller. Ryan looked at me and did his signature puppy dog eyes. "Now don't give me that, you know I can't resist those," I remind him. _

"_I know, that's why I'm doing it," he giggles. I reluctantly pick the controller back up and rejoin the game. It was at this moment that I got a nasty idea. Keeping my eyes focused on the screen, I slid my cell phone out of my pocket and discreetly dialed Ryan's number from memory and waited for it to ring. Sure enough, moments later a loud and obnoxious song rang out. _

_I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC! IT'S FANTASTIC!_

_Wow…wasn't quite expecting that one…but it caused Ryan enough distraction that I had time to shoot the crud out of his character and kill him. By the time Ryan had actually gotten his phone out of his pocket, it was all over. _

"_That was dirty trick Troy Bolton!"_

"_I know Ry. I do it only cuz I love you." _

_He grabs his controller again and sets about eliminating my remaining lives more ferociously than he was before. Soon I had another idea to distract him. I slithered my hand over and put it on his thigh. _

_He glanced down and gave me a strange look._

"_uh….Troy? What are you doing?"_

"_Pick a colour Ry." I commanded._

"_Pink." _

"_Nope, guess again." My hand slides up a few centimeters on his thigh._

"_Blue?"_

"_Nuh uh, keep guessing." Again my hand slides up a few centimeters. He's really focused on my hand and I can almost see the list of colours going through his mind. I finally manage to knock off one of his lives. He barely even notices._

"_Purple!"_

"_Still not right." My hand is now almost at his crotch. _

"_Do I get another guess?" he asks. I nod. I kill his character again. He's down to just a few lives now. If I can just keep this up for a few minutes longer, I might even win._

"_Last guess Ry." I said, feeling my stomach do a flip. I have no idea if this is due to the proximity of my hand to his body, or just the excitement of the game._

"_um…ok….is it….CHARTRUCE?!"_

"_Nope. Epic FAIL!" I screamed and gave him a swift poke in the kidney. He jumped and completely lost track of the game. I seized my opportunity and squeezed that trigger button as hard as I could and saw his health meter hit zero and the character fall to the ground stone dead in defeat. Then the endgame screen came on and showed that I had beaten Ryan in this match. My life counter said I had one life left, and my health meter was pretty low. If I hadn't done that to Ryan, I would've lost pretty badly. _

"_Ok, the phone was one thing...that colour game thing was a VERY dirty trick!" Ryan pouted. _

_I hate it when he points out the obvious. The only obvious thing he hasn't pointed out (or hopefully hasn't noticed) is that I'm totally flirting with him. I can't help it, I'm a natural flirt. But this is Ryan Evans that I'm hitting on...and I may have actually enjoyed doing it. My stomach is still flip-flopping…why can't I make this butterfly shit go away???? I'm not gay. I'm dating Gabriella and I like girls in general, but her in particular. GAH. Fucking hormones. They suck. _

* * *

Troy and Ryan have been getting undoubtedly closer lately. O well. I'm his best friend not his personal keeper. He can hang out with whoever he wants. I will say that it's odd how he and Ryan both seem to unconsciously flirt with each other. It's not really blatantly obvious, but I know Troy really well, so I've picked up on a few of his quirks.

"Troy, don't forget we have basketball practice this afternoon."

"I won't, Chad. If I'm not there then Dad'll skin me alive."

He's right about that one. Coach Bolton is notorious for his strict dedication to his craft.

Troy inherited a bit of that quality. When he wants something, it takes an army of men and one hell of an argument to change his mind. Even then, it ain't easy to break through Troy Bolton's façade.

* * *

I hate how Troy just runs to Ryan like a puppy. Call it female intuition, but Troy has a thing for Ryan and I think I might be the only one who knows. Troy himself may even be clueless. I don't think so; I think he has some idea of what's going on, but he's still trying to piece it together. Ryan, on the other hand, is as readable as a book. I guess being his sister helps just a bit with that.

Ryan clearly likes Troy and he flirts, but it's not like obvious. That's just one more thing that Ryan has gotten almost for free that most people would kill to have. Men are so stupid sometimes.

Ω

End Chapter Two

To Be Continued


	4. Two Sides of The Moon

Alrighty Folks.

Two chapters down, one premiering now, and seven left to re-write (in this story anyways)

This in Troy's PoV

**Chapter Three: Two Sides of The Moon**

Three parties in one month…I've really gotta stop this. And yet, here I am on my way to the latest Evans twins' party, even though this one is Ryan's birthday party. Those two are some real party animals. I have no clue why I'm even going. Things with Ryan are getting weird since I can't stop thinking about him. Gabriella took a back seat in my mind awhile ago, still…I'm not gay…at least I think I'm not. Every guy has a moment here and there where another guy is good looking, right? Please, whatever god is listening to me, tell me I'm not going crazy…this is normal. Yea. It is. I hope. Ok, I need some music to take my mind off things til I get there. I reached over and turned on the CD player and turned the volume up. The sounds of guitars and pounding drums rained down upon my ears. I lost myself in the music until I reached the Evans' estate.

Sharpay was just getting home when I pulled up. She was rummaging around in her Barbie DreamCar's trunk, pulling out bag after bag of stuff. "Hey Shar, lemme help you with those bags," I tell her before she collapses under the weight of the many bags of who-knows-what.

"Thanks Troy. Ryan sent me out to get all this stuff for the party, but does he offer to help drag it inside? NO. Of course not." She's laughing at herself now, probably for being stupid enough to run errands for Ryan. That boy is more of a pack rat that anyone would've ever guessed. Sharpay collects clothes and vanity accessories while her brother has a habit of accumulating all manner of useless objects – art, mostly. This time it was groceries for the party and a few lat minute presents for her twin that Sharpay had picked up.

"You're such a sweetie Troy," she said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I felt my face heat up but then I noticed a curtain flutter on the second floor. Someone had seen that. Oh dear god, please just get me in that house and near Ryan. Women officially suck now. I'd almost rather be gay than have to deal with Sharpay and her constant flirting and kisses. Ick.

* * *

It only took FOREVER to get everything inside. Ryan came out into the den wearing a pair of tight jeans and a button down white shirt not two seconds after Sharpay had spirited those last few presents to her room. I wonder where he got his fashion senses; his are much better and less flashy than Sharpay's. Gabriella was already there, and she nearly tackled me the moment I set down the last of Sharpay's bags.

"Hey there T," Gabby smiles at me. She really is beautiful, but I can't help but think that she's out of her league against Ryan, not to mention that his personality is ten times what hers is.

"Hello to you too Gabs." I greet her with a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. It almost doesn't feel right anymore, but then again, it never did. I really don't' know anymore. I'm tired of being a teenager, because every little thing is complicated. Maybe now we can get this party started and I can forget about all this crap.

"Ok guys, it's getting late. We need to take it down a bit before the neighbors call the cops." Ryan manages to yell over the loud music and people. Everyone gets the hint and everyone but Gabby, Sharpay, Ryan and I are gone within half an hour. After we helped clean up as best we could, Ryan herded us all into the den before opening our presents. He laid into those things like a dog who hadn't eaten in a month. He got a new chess set from Sharpay. Damn, that is a NICE chess set. It's a solid silver set, with sapphires denoting the black army and rubies adorning the white one. It must've cost a small fortune. Gabriella and my presents weren't quite so glamorous. Gabby gave him a ring with 4 stones on it. She said they were named Troy, Ryan, Gabby, and Sharpay. Interesting and rather thoughtful, if a bit contrite in my opinion.

My present was the lamest of all. I'm a music nerd, and I LOVE concerts, so I got him 2 tickets to a Journey concert that was in town next month. I gave him a pair of tickets, hoping that he would ask me to go with him to it, but if he doesn't then I can always get myself another one.

* * *

"Thank god all those people are finally gone, I didn't know if I could handle another guy grabbing my ass," Sharpay sighs. Of course, the alcohol had flown freely and soon everyone had been thoroughly drunk. Ryan draped his arm over his sister's shoulders while we continued to clean up the house. It's hard to believe that three hours have already passed.

"You guys wanna have our own little party now that everyone else is gone?" Ryan looks over to me and Gabriella while we cleaned the kitchen.

Gabriella and I exchange a glance before nodding.

"How does a singing contest sound to you guys?" Of course, I would expect nothing less from an Evans.

"Sharpay, you first since you're the worst singer here." Ryan laughed as he cowered behind Gabby to avoid the sting of Sharpay's hand across his face. She didn't miss him by much; even Gabriella had to duck lest she take the slap for Ryan. "You just wait little brother. You'll get yours soon enough," she said.

Sharpay goes over to the stereo and inserts a CD and pokes a few buttons, turns a few knobs and adjusts a few sliders.

_HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!!_

O god. My ears can't take this kind of abuse. I go finish up in the kitchen while Shar belts out her off-key version of the song. I had always thought Sharpay had a nice voice…at least until now. She probably was off key on purpose just to spite Ryan for his earlier comment.

"Is it over yet?" I called from the kitchen.

Ryan was standing in front of the mic now. I'll go absolutely insane if he picks out some whiny boy-band song. I know he sings tenor which means he'll probably sing some Backstreet Boys song. Yucko. His choice really surprised me. And the fact that he could sing it so well was very impressive too. I guess he chose the song based on the present he just got from me…I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now.

_One love feeds the fire_

_One heart burns desire_

_One love, who's crying now…_

It's a Journey song from the 80s. Yea, I know. I'm sure you're all wondering why on earth does Troy Bolton know who Journey is? I have this addiction to classic rock bands, and Journey is one of my personal favorites. I'm lame. Don't be mean about it. Damn, Ryan can really sing.

He finishes his song to a small applause from our tiny audience. He smiles and step down. The song itself fades softly into the sounds of the rain pounding the roof up above.

"Gabby, it's your turn."

Gabriella laughs at us, and goes up to the mic. She just picks up the whole stand and takes it over to the Evans' piano in the corner. After adjusting the height, she sits down and starts to playa few chords and notes warming up. Then the real song began, and she hummed the tune softly to keep time. Her foot was also tapping the rhythm. I never knew she could play piano like that. I sure can't. Finally, she started to sing. Her voice was a bit shaky at first, but soon she had it under control.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me…_

It's Evanescence's "My Immortal". A good song, but it takes on a whole new life with Gabby playing it. I may not be very attracted to her, but she can sing remarkably well.

"Three down, one to go. Troy, you're next."

"Ok ,ok, no need to shove." I joke.

I looked through the CD books Ryan had laid out earlier. Oh here we go, this will do nicely. I selected the song I picked out and stood back and waited for the song to play. The opening guitar chords are slow and melancholy, but soon the beat picks up.

_Sing with me, sing for the years,_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

_Sing with me, even if its just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

_Dream on._

_Dream on. _

_Dream on til your dreams come true…_

Aerosmith - another of my favorites. I was really getting into this. I took my jacket off and tossed it over to Gabby before I break out my moon walking talents. A loud boom of thunder makes me jump a few feet and my voice squeaks into that high note right on time. It's funny how things worked out right then. I finish the song and step off the makeshift stage.

"You okay Troy? You really jumped when it started thundering." Gabriella asked me in her giggly voice.

"Yea, I'm fi-" another clap of thunder. My voice squeaks again and I grab onto Ryan's arm in terror. Everyone snickered for a second before bursting into loud belly laughter. Well, that's one secret out. Troy Bolton, the big tough jock superstar, is terrified of thunder. I HATE thunder. I always have.

"Awwwww, Troy is scared of a little thunder." Ryan pulls me into a hug, "It's ok, love. Ryan will make it go away." I don't know if he really cared or he was just trying to make a fool of me in front of my girlfriend. I hug him back until I feel the blood rushing to my nether regions. Not now, please god, not now. I cannot let Ryan feel THAT pressed up against him right now. I put my hand in my pockets and feel that he's put something in my hand. Great. I'll just read it when I get home. Right now I just want to put a lot of distance between Ryan and myself.

I pull away from him roughly and make a break for the front door. "Well, gosh. Is he alright?" I heard Sharpay ask.

It's still raining but right now, I really don't care. I just wanted to get away from Ryan before he noticed anything. I get outside and collapse onto the front steps with my head in my hands. It takes every bit of willpower I have not to cry. I'm not gay dammit. What the hell is wrong with me? I was fine two seconds ago wrapped securely in Ryan's arms, and here I was now having a nervous breakdown.

"Troy?!" I heard Gabriella call out my name and walk up behind me. "What's wrong T? You just bolted on poor Ryan. He's worried that he did something wrong."

I turned to face her. She pulled me into a hug and I soon found my face buried into her shoulder. We just sit there for a few minutes in silence before she asks again, "What just happened Troy? What's wrong?" I can feel the tears coming and I can't fight them anymore. "I love him Gabby. I know this is so wrong. I want to grow up and have a wife and kids and a family. I hate this. I don't wanna be fucking gay. I just wanna be a normal guy and I wanna go to college and go on to see the world and do things and actually be somebody." I'm rambling now as the tears are pouring down my face. She's totally shocked by what I had just said and she's still processing it all.

"Oh Troy. I had no idea. It's ok baby." She hugged me tighter.

"I should go. I don't think I can face Ryan right now." I stepped out into the rain towards my car. "Wait! Troy!" Gabriella runs out into the rain herself and hugs me again. "I love you. I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. I want you to know that," she says. She reaches up to take off the necklace I got her for our one month anniversary- the one with the T charm on it.

"No Gabby, you keep it. I never want to forget our time together, and I want you to keep it as a reminder of these times." I lean in and kiss her, standing here in the rain with my hair sticking to my face and soaked to the bone. We broke apart and she let go of my waist. I slowly back up and get into my car, my eyes never break contact with hers. She turns and heads back into the house. I start the car and cry all the way home.

Ω

End Chapter Three

To Be Continued


	5. Faithfully

I have no idea what made me think up such a wild way of hooking up. But it's a unique and (if I do say so myself) rather adorable event.

Chapter Four ladies and gentlemen

**Faithfully**

* * *

By the time I got home it was well past 2 in the morning. The only thing I really could think about was a nice hot, relaxing shower. I promptly made a bee-line for the bathroom.

After a very hot and very long shower, I returned to my bedroom and placed all of my pocket junk on the bedside table. My class ring, wallet, cell phone…the usual stuff. Then I felt something different that isn't normally in my pocket….after I dug it up, I remembered Ryan's note that he slipped me before I left his birthday party.

_Will you go with me to the concert?_

My eyes nearly exploded from their sockets from the sight of those few simple words on the page. I had to read it several times to full grasp what Ryan was asking. Have I ever mentioned that I really hate that warm, fuzziness you feel when something you really want happens to you….if I haven't before, I will now. I HATE IT! Now is one of those annoying times….dammit.

I called Ryan to give him my answer. The phone rang a few times…then a few more…before Sharpay finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Heeyyyyy, Sharpay…is Ry around?"

"Um…Troy…since when is my brother 'Ry'?"

"Since just now!" I yelped quickly.

"Uh huh, real smooth WonderBoy."

"Look, is Ryan around or should I call back later?" This chick was really starting to tick me off.

"Yea, yea, hold your horses. Here he is."

I heard the phone changing hands and the usual death threats from Sharpay. Then I finally heard Ryan's voice.

"Hey Troy, what's up?" he asked. His voice reminds me of a choir of angels. That's REALLY dopey, I know. But it's the truth….stupid butterfly feelings.

"Oh nothing. I called to say yes." I grinned into the phone.

"What? Yes to what?"

"To your note that you gave me. Of course I'll go with you!"

"OOOOOOOHHH. Okay, that's cool. How about you pick me up at 7?"

* * *

We parked my car at the far end of the parking lot…it would be much easier when it's time to leave than trying to drive through countless people who are gonna be totally trashed after the show. We made our way towards the stadium, where flashing lights and loud bass thumps are already easily heard for miles around. There were already tons of people there, but hey, it's a Journey concert…lots of people is to be expected.

"Oh gosh Troy!! I'm soooo excited!!" Ryan squealed over all the noise.

"Geez, man, calm down before you pee your pants. You've never been to a concert before?" I say as I smiled at the adorableness of it all. His face looked like a kid at Christmas, expect that grin was wide enough for three kids.

A loud cheer threatened to rupture my ear drums as the lights started flashing and the music finally starts. The opening band took the stage and did a good job of keeping us entertained until the real show began.

It's just me and Ryan now, at the greatest concert ever conceived. It can't get much better than this.

So far the show had been awesome. Ryan was so happy just to be there, and that's all that really mattered to me…as long as Ryan is happy, then I'm happy - more of those stupid, sappy bad romance novel moments. I'm still in a fair state of denial about having a crush on him, but oh well. Right then I had three words echoing through my mind, not only from my conscience but booming over the sound system as well.

"_Don't…Stop …Believin"_

* * *

"Ok, folks. We got one last song for you guys tonight. Right about now is a good time to do that cell phone thing you people do during slow songs…so c'mon. Let's see em," The Voice said over the roar of the crowd. Ryan and I both reached into our pockets and pulled out our phones and held them up, swaying with the flow of the crowd. I had never seen so many cellular devices in one place. It was truly awe-inspiring. The glows of THOUSANDS of cell phones lit up the night like a spotlight…or a stage light. A soft, slow piano tune began to play. Chord after chord washed over the crowd and they ate it up like it was a life force. Ryan and I knew this song well and we sang along with the singer and the other ten thousand people in the packed arena.

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go 'round and round_

_You're on my mind…_

I felt the bass thumping through my body like a jolt of electricity. It made me want to lay my head on Ryan's shoulder and go to sleep, but at the same time the beat keeps me awake in a backwards state of bliss. My arm had begun to get a bit sore from holding my phone in the air, but I would never dare put it down before Ryan lowers his.

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love _

_Along the wire…_

We swayed to the music for the rest of the song; Ryan never failed to miss a note. His singing voice is a fair match to the singer on stage. Will he ever cease to amaze me? I doubt it.

Ryan placed his arm around my shoulder at some point. I had been too caught in the moment to pay much attention, but now that I remember it, it was one of those moments where it doesn't matter whose watching or what's happening. Everything moved as one and Ryan's arm around my shoulder just felt right, like a companion or a lover would in your arms.

"C'mon people. Sing with me now."

The entire crowd joins in singing the final few lines of the song. The music had faded into the background so that everyone could be heard. The echo was tremendous, and yet I could hear Ryan's voice perfectly as if he were the only other person there at all. Ten thousand arms moved as one, creating a riptide current of motion through the night. The fluidity of that much movement left me speechless.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Faithfully,_

_I'm forever yours._

_Ever yours…_

_Faithfully_

"Alright now, if you're here with someone you love, I wanna see you show it. C'mon everybody. Give your sweetheart a kiss."

Ryan took his arm off my shoulder and I can immediately feel the cold air once again make contact where it had been. I trembled slightly from the loss of contact. Ryan positioned himself in front of me and wrapped his small yet surprisingly strong arm around my waist, and before I had a chance to make any move of protest, his lips are on mine. Part of me wanted to pull away and scream at him. The other half said 'Who cares if you're in front of thousands of people? Just kiss him'…the latter half won. I wrapped my hand behind his neck and leaned in farther to completely close the gap between us. The heat from a few thousand bodies was really getting to us now. The New Mexico humidity didn't exactly help either. We could both feel the sweat soak into our clothes as we rubbed our bodies against each other. The friction was already driving me wild with passion and lust. I needed to touch every inch of Ryan all at once – it was a carnal hunger within me that refused to compromise. My hands explored the pale dancer's body ravenously, trying to decide which part was the best.

"_Thank you everybody for coming out tonight!_"

Ryan and I didn't even care. It would've been an extremely funny pun if either of us bothered to notice what was just said, but we were too busy at the moment. Finally, the need for oxygen forced us to break apart. He looked into my eyes and blushed severely. I couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. Ryan looked back up at me before he got down on one knee. My heart jumped into my throat when he did that. I honestly thought I was going to faint.

As he moved to speak, it felt like time stood still. All the background noises faded away and all movement ceased.

"Troy Bolton, will you be my boyfriend?" he said.

He remained bent down on one knee looking up into my eyes. I could see and feel the emotion there even with the stage lights flashing everywhere and in every colour imaginable. My heart was pounding the whole time, hoping that this was not a dream and was actually happening.

"Yes," was all my shocked mind could give as a response.

He stood up and embraced me as the crowd cheers. We knew it was because the band was taking a final bow, but to us, it seemed like they were cheering for us.

"_Goodnight New Mexico!_"

I leaned in for my first official kiss with my new boyfriend. Our lips met in a flash of heat and lightning and we lost ourselves in the chaos around us. Ryan….and me... Roaming hands…Cheering crowds. It all seemed to melt into one as we kissed while the fireworks exploded in the night sky around us.

Ω

End Chapter Four

To Be Continued


End file.
